Amor Prohibido
by ying-fa luna 18
Summary: 3 drabbles. De "La Comunidad Sakuriana" el reto: 3 Sentimientos. Sakura kinomoto viaja a un país que no conoce para asistir al velorio de su padre, sin saber que encontrara algo mas que una simple lapida. Mucho romance... basada en la canción "40 y 20" de Jose Jose. U.A.
1. comprension

Un hombre de 39 años, cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada ámbar, lloraba en una tumba del cementerio "vive bien, muere mejor " de Hong Kong un cementerio para ricos y personas reconocidas en todo Asia terminaban allí enterrados o al menos los que eran de Hong Kong o los que morían en el. El lloraba específicamente en la tumba de su hija recién nacida y de su esposa, pues bien, ellos no tenían ni 4 años de casados y habían decidido tener un hijo. Cuando su esposa salió embarazada un gran gozo los embargo, el llego incluso a llorar de alegría al enterarse que era niña. Pero todo se complico al enterarse de que la próxima madre tenia un tumor maligno en su hígado. No pudo aguantar tanto medicamento y murió los 6 meses de embarazo y con ello la niña.

Y ahí estaba una de las personas mas ricas en toda Asia, llorando, cosa que se prohibió a si mismo después de la muerte de su padre.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Mientras tanto en el mismo cementerio que el de mirada ámbar, una muchacha de pelo largo castaño claro, ojos verdes lloraba en un cementerio de Hong Kong no sabia ni su nombre dado a que ella era japonesa y acababa de cumplir 20 años ya hace exactamente 2 meses, ella cumplía el 1 de abril y ese día era 1 de julio. Su padre un famoso empresario y había ido a Hong Kong para negocios de la corporación Li, después a ella le marcaron diciendo que tenia que ir a Hong Kong, pues su padre se había muerto en allí. El avión donde viajaba su padre se perdió del radar y lo único que saben es que hubo solo un sobreviviente y ese había sido su hermano, pero el no podía reclamar nada ya que estaba en coma.

-por que me pasa esto a mi? Primero mi madre y ahora mi padre y quien sabe cuando despierte- lamentaba la joven de 20 años

-le sucede algo señorita- dijo hablando perfectamente japones, el mismo hombre de mirada ámbar pero ahora, en vez de llorar en la tumba de su hija, miraba la tumba de una persona. Su lapida tenia "descanse en paz, este hombre bueno y bondadoso Hien Li"

-no nada solo pensaba en voz alta, el señor que se acaba de morir era mi padre- dijo volviéndose a salir las lagrimas de los ojos- me quede sola

-algo que aprendí por las mala, señorita, fue que nunca, nadie se queda solo

-no yo si estoy sola, mi madre murió cuando tenia 12 años, mi padre se acaba de morir y esta enterrado en un país que no conozco mi hermano esta en coma, si esto no es estar sola no se que lo puede clasificar como tal

-bueno alguien debe de tener novio, amigos, familia?

-no, mis amigos están estudiando en el extranjero, mi familia, no vive en Asia

-le** comprendo**, estamos en las mismas

-ehh?

-si alla- dijo apuntando a unas lapidas algo lejanas- están mi esposa y mi hija; y aquí esta mi padre

-ohh, no tiene hermanos?

-si, pero ellos viven es España, junto a mi madre

-ohh… mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

-eres hija del empresario Kinomoto dueño de una de las mejores empresas de Asia?

-creo

-como que crees?

-ahí esta- dice apuntando la lapida de enfrente

-lo siento

-no importa una pregunta. Como sabes quien es mi padre?

-me presento. Soy el dueño de corporaciones Li, soy Shaoran Li

-buenas tardes Señor Li, tengo una pregunta. Como llego al hotel "Conrad Hong Kong"?

-si ahí también me estoy hospedando. Si quiere la puedo llevar

-no es mucha molestia. Ademas que no usted vivía en Hong Kong?

-si pero no quiero ir a mi casa por un tiempo

-le sigo

Y así se fueron en el carro de Shaoran li un mercedes benz negro.


	2. Gratitud

Tomoyo la mejor amiga de Sakura escuchaba con atención la historia que le contaba.

*Flash Back*

Ya había pasado mas de 1 año desde que Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran se conocieron, cuando el la llevo al hotel empezó una gran amistad. El estaba apunto de decir le que sea su novia, ya que hace no mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que la amaba gracias al hermano de Sakura que despertó del coma. Estaban cenando en el "limbes restaurant" un rico espagueti de mariscos y ensalada griega cuando Shaoran le dijo a Sakura:

-Quisieras

-muchas **gracias** por todo desde que mi padre se murió tu has sido un gran apoyo- dijo cortando sus palabras. Por que? tenia miedo

-Sakura escúchame- suspiro- _quieres ser mi novia_- y en ese momento no supo que hacer.

*flash Back*

-Y bueno Tomoyo que dices?-

-pienso que lo mejor es que lo dejes de frecuentar

-porque lo dices

-es cuarentón, además no lo quieres. O si?

-Tomoyo no puedo creer que seas igual que las brujas chismosas

-no pero ya le llego el tren y si esta guapísimo y toda la cosa pero porque no te buscas a alguien de mi edad

-Tomoyo pensé que me ibas a ayudar, pero muchas gracias me voy

-a donde Sakura, SAKURA!

Pero ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba en su auto, un mini cooper versión S, rojo, cuando de pronto escucho en la radio…

-aquí va una serie de canciones para que vean que no hay amor prohibido empezando con...

Se escucha: José José-40 y 20

-Esta canción se parece a lo que estoy viviendo…

Se escucha: Selena-Amor Prohibido

Y fue ahí donde supo la respuesta.


	3. Animadversión

Animadversión

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

***

Sakura & Shaoran se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, el mayor tenía 5 llamado Hien y la menor tenía 3 años llamada Nadeshiko, los nombres son en honores a sus abuelos difuntos. Xiaolang ya tenía 44 y Sakura 24, ella trabajaba en un bufete. Xiaolang seguía siendo el dueño y jefe de las empresas Li.

Xiaolang y sus hijos estaban en un restaurante esperando a Sakura, en eso llega una joven, rubia, ojinegra, esbelta, pero no más hermosa que Sakura. La joven va directamente con Li y la dice:  
-Hola, te molesto si te acompaño?  
-No para nada siéntate  
A este paso los niños Li tenían ganas de mandar a la bruja a volar. Pero se dieron cuenta que su padre ni la pelaba y decidieron divertirse un poco con la rubia.  
-¿Verdad que eres el empresario Xiaolang Li?-  
-Si aja-  
-'ush que cortante'- pensó Amu

En eso entro una mujer muy hermosa, pelo castaño claro hasta la por debajo del busto, ojos verdes jade, un cuerpo de envidia, una sonrisa de muerte.

Xiaolang al verla sonríe. Ami (la güera) voltea a verla le causo unos celos enormes. En un intento desesperado agarra el rostro de un Xiaolang distraído y lo besa. Sakura al ver eso sintió un poco de celos, llego a la mesa.

*carraspeo*

-Hola mis amores- dice Sakura saludando a sus hijos -hola mi amor- Sakura se sienta en sus piernas y lo besa apasionadamente -a si se besa- dirigiéndose a Ami -aprende a besar, ah por cierto llamo el departamento de niños, quiere que le regreses su ropa- Sakura, Xiaolang y Hien se empezaron a reír.

Ami se fue indignada sentía una gran **animadversión** hacia Sakura.

Xiaolang no podía estar más feliz, tenía a la mujer que ama y a dos frutos de su amor. Nada ni nadie podía evitar que fueran felices.

**FIN  
**

**Notas De Autora**: sorry por no haber actualizado, entre a la prepa así que no podía escribir de hecho lo estoy haciendo en clase de cálculo. Subo mañana Amor dimensional.  
Besitosss  
Ying-fa Luna (mean girl okno)


End file.
